


anxieties

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: broken records (Baccano! omegaverse) [5]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sobs break a hole in Luck’s heart, and he pulls him close in spite of himself, feeling his eyes stinging and burning against his will as he whispers <i>I’m sorry, I’m so sorry</i> over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anxieties

**december 1932**

“God fucking _dammit_ , Luck Gandor!”

Dallas’s shriek is the first thing Luck hears when he regains consciousness. What the hell had happened again? Ah, right, yes, the Runoratas. Trouble had been brewing between the two families again, and as Luck had expected, it reached the boiling point and the pot tipped over. Some of their men had stormed one of the Gandor hideouts, and while Luck himself had nothing to worry about (he was immortal, he couldn’t die, anyway), he fought them off valiantly despite the damage he took. After all, he had something to protect.

The Runoratas absolutely could not, under any circumstance, learn of Dallas and the pup he carried, lest they wanted something terrible to happen to the youngest Gandor’s mate. Luck's fiercely protective over Dallas, and he had good reason to be—today was proof enough of that. Still, he knows that it bothered Dallas, and they’d talked about it before, about the danger Luck constantly put himself in, but there was no way around it.

Sitting up on the couch where Berga had probably laid him after their enemies retreated and/or were brutally slaughtered, Luck puts one hand to his forehead, looking over at the man who stood beside the couch. Dallas’s arms are folded over his chest, and the loose sweater he was wearing managed not to accent his stomach, which had grown considerably since they first learned of the pregnancy. He’s got that look on his face, that look like he’s _this close_ to killing Luck and simultaneously bursting into tears, and Luck feels guilt settle like a cement block in his stomach.

"You're _always_ doin' this. Why do _you_ haf'ta put yourself in danger all the time?" Dallas's voice shakes, and the guilty feeling in Luck's stomach worsens as he can tell that he's going to cry. "I--I mean, I know you only do it for _me_ but that just makes it  _worse_ and I...I..." He covers his face with his hands, taking in shallow breaths. "I can't deal with this, Luck. What--what would I do if they caught you? I can't do this without you. You _promised_ me." And then he's crying, sinking to his knees and crying on the carpet in front of Luck, and he feels his steady wall of stoicism fade as he sees his pregnant mate on the floor. The worst part is that he's crying because of him, because of Luck. Crouching down in front of him, he gently places a hand on the Omega's shoulder, rubbing gingerly. His sobs break a hole in Luck's heart, and he pulls him close in spite of himself, feeling his eyes stinging and burning against his will as he whispers _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ over and over again.

Dallas's sobs rise in pitch and intensity, and he moves his hands from in front of his face to curl into Luck's bullet hole-ridden suit jacket, burying his face in his chest. He's crying and hiccuping like a toddler, but he doesn't care, he just needs Luck, he needs the comfort he provides. Eventually, as Luck holds him and rocks him back and forth, Dallas finally starts to calm down, his breathing evening out and deepening. When he's calmed down enough to be rational, Luck presses his lips to Dallas's scalp and murmurs, "I'll take off, okay? I'll take off work until the baby gets here. Is that okay?" Dallas nods slowly, and Luck wipes the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.

It doesn't clear up all of his worries, but it's enough for now.


End file.
